Kill or Be Killed
by Mr. Tenpenny
Summary: After the war against Russia, an increase of gang activity has affected the way of life in America. Follow the story of an unknown veteran, haunted by the images of war, in his attempt to clean his city from gang activity. While wearing an animal mask and receiving mysterious phone calls.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I don't own anything that's familiar in anyway.

* * *

Prologue

*ring*

*ring ring*

*ring ring*

*answering machine beeps*

"Sorry I couldn't make it to the phone. Please leave your name, number, and your message at the end of the beep."

*beep*

"Hello, It's Tommy from the 'Yummy Goodies' bakery. The Vanilla Chocolate Chip cake ingredients should be delivered by now at your doorstep, alongside is a list of directions that should be read very carefully. Have a wonderful day!"

*click*

* * *

June 8th, 1988

14:57

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

He jolts up out of bed, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. He quickly checks his body and made sure that everything is there. A sigh of relief escapes his lips as he wipes some of the sweat from his brow. "Another nightmare… I'm getting sick and tired of them. What did I do wrong to deserve this?"

He slowly gets out of bed and walks to the bathroom. After doing his business and washing his hands, he starts to stare into the mirror. As he stares deeply into the mirror, he was distracted by the sound of his telephone ringing. He snaps out of his trance and quickly runs to the telephone. After catching his breath, he finally answer the phone.

"Hello?"

A cheery voice answers the phone. "Ah, hello there, this is Richard from the 'American Support' newsletter. I am here to tell you thanks for subscribing. America is in need of healing from the wounds caused by unnecessary gangs within the country. Americans all over the globe will rise up and fight back against the gang violence because America is in tune and it must be sung together."

Before he even attempts to make a response, Richard hangs up. He stands there holding the receiver in confusion. "Uhh… You're welcome. I guess." He hangs up the phone and checks the answering machine and looks surprised. "I wasn't expecting a message today. Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to check."

He pressed the button and listens.

"You have. One message. June 8th. 09:45"

Two minutes later after listening to the message, he stands there looking puzzled. Since when has a package ever been delivered to him? It's been months since he had any type of mail. He shrugs the thought of the mail belonging to him and opens the front door. There was indeed a package sitting outside, with his address and everything. At first he hesitated on bringing the box inside his house, but he also doesn't want his package to be stolen.

After a brief moment of panic and being nervous, he brings the package inside and places it on the living room table, at first he notices it being a bit small for cake ingredients. He opens the box and notices the page of paper. There's not enough words on the paper for it to be directions for the recipe for any cake. He moves the paper aside and in his confusion looks at the Sloth mask inside. "Wait, where's the cake ingredients? Why is there a animal mask and why is this here?" So many questions swarmed around inside his head. Maybe the paper would shed some light to this mysterious package

"Jonathan. There's a gang-controlled building at 164 Summertime road, this building used to make parade floats for the city. But not anymore. The gang inside has a briefcase full of money made from selling drugs to local communities around your neighborhood. Bring the briefcase back and ditch it inside the dumpster beside the Silver Lights cafe. Remember to be discrete."

In a small state of panic, he looked at the red letters at the bottom of the page.

FAILURE IS NOT AN OPTION.

WE ARE WATCHING.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is familiar.

A/N: I am sorry that it took so long. Literally went through a lot just to finish this chapter.

* * *

June 8th, 1988

21:05

Chapter 2: Death Parade

After a long wait for any evidence of gang activity, he finally decided that it was time to act. Of course he could just call the police, but after the package and the letter, he figured that calling the cops would result in a punishment. He's not sure what punishment would happen but he rather not find out. Putting on his sloth mask, he quickly realizes that he haven't brought any way for him to defend himself from the enemy. He didn't want to bring his pistol because it's a memoir from his time in the Military, plus he kept it as a line of defense for his house.

Slowly creeping along the fence Jonathan notices a guy standing at the entryway. The bright purple colors the gang member was wearing shows that he belongs to the Purple Haze gang. 'Wait. Why are the Purple Haze this far South. They shouldn't be here…' So many questions raced through his mind, but he had only one objective to accomplish. Get the Briefcase from the gang-controlled building.

"Be discreet." Jonathan quickly ran up to the unsuspecting gang member and tackles him, pinning him on the ground. With the words,'Just knock him out, just knock him out' repeating in his head, Jonathan then grabs the gang member by his head and starts bashing his skull into the pavement over and over. Around the fifth time, there was a dull thud. Blood started to slowly pour from the back of the deceased man's head. Jonathan lets go. He looks down in horror of what he had done He killed a man. He feels his stomach turn as he thinks about what he has done and hurls right in the middle of the entryway.

"Oh my god… I killed him… I killed a civilian… " Jonathan gags a bit before coughing. This isn't the first time he killed a person. But he realized that this isn't a civilian, just another gang member that was going to wind up dead one way or another. Checking the dead body for anything useful, Jonathan stumbles along a loaded pistol. Thankfully he was wearing gloves so no fingerprints. After carefully grabbing the gun, he sneaks towards the abandoned building.

Entering the building, he saw a lot of gang members inside At least ten people are inside but spread out. At least two are inside the main office on the other side of the building. Under his mask, Jonathan realizes that is where the money is, but it'll be a bit difficult getting to it without getting shot or seen by anyone . He hates the situation he's in. He knows that he has to kill them all. There's someone, somewhere, watching him. He doesn't know what'll happen if he fails, and he'd rather not find out.

Jonathan sneaks behind the first person and quickly puts him in a sleeper hold. Within minutes, the man falls unconscious. Jonathan quickly checks his pulse and is relieved to know that the man is still alive. He checks the body for any type of weapons and finds another handgun. He thinks about what to do at the moment, then he feels disgusted at the decision he made. 'I have to kill them all… Gotta make it look like another gang was here. For my sake'.

His train of thought and judgement is interrupted by the sound of heavy machinery being used nearby, he uses this opportunity to quickly execute the unconscious man. Jonathan can't bare to look at the choice he made, but he feels the recoil of the gun. He relaxes and fights back the urge to vomit again. Duel-wielding both handguns, he slowly checks each office one by one.

He cracks open the door to the first office. Two gang members are sitting at the table counting money. Their backs are to Jonathan, and, upon further inspection, both have headphones on their ears. 'This just made my job a lot easier, plus bundle upon bundle of money. I can finally live my life better. Probably get a basement for my house.' Jonathan smiles as he sees how much money is there. The only problem is that if he shoots there will be blood on the cash. The noise may draw other gang members to rush into the room, resulting in overkill or a bloodbath. Nonetheless, someone will die tonight .

Jonathan calmly walks into the office and looks around. There's a pair of rusty scissors near him on a table. A small smirk and devilish thought slowly appears in his mind as he grabs the scissors and breaks them in half. He sneaks up behind the unsuspecting thugs and quickly stabs both of them in the base of the skull, severing the brainstem. One of the scissor blades snaps inside the skull, causing Jonathan to feel a bit disappointed. Nonetheless, he kills two more people silently, and he secures a hefty sum of money that he can keep for himself.

He leaves the office and walks to the next office down the hallway. All Jonathan has in his possession is the two handguns that he got from the first two people he killed. He takes a moment to recollect himself before entering the next office. He doesn't know exactly how many are in the office, but he knows in total that there are at least seven left inside the building.

Jonathan readies both handguns and waits for some background noise to conceal the sound of the gunshots. A clicking sound startled Jonathan as he is about to enter the office, causing him to check around him to see if there was someone there to ambush him. To his left, there is no one coming. But to his right, there's another gangbanger coming down, stumbling over each step. Jonathan sighs in relief as he realizes that the man is clearly drunk.

The sound of heavy machinery nearby makes Jonathan snap back into reality. 'This man has to die as well, he's wearing the colors', Jonathan thinks to himself as he aims a gun at the drunken man while he is leaning against the wall. This time Jonathan doesn't hesitate as he shoots the man in the head. He also realizes that he doesn't have much time before the background noise is gone, so he kicks the door down and he enters the room. Handling the guns sideways,he quickly targets the five people inside the room. The two on the side are quickly killed. Thanks to the recoil, it is easy to make the follow up shots to kill the other two. The last person that Jonathan is aiming at is trembling in fear. His screams of help are covered by the noise of the heavy machinery. Jonathan decides on how he wants to enjoy this moment. Should it be clean or messy? He shrugs and shoots the man in the kneecaps, shattering them instantly. The man screams in agony and begs for Jonathan to kill him. Jonathan walks up to him and forces a handgun in his mouth, making sure the barrel of the gun is in the cheek. He pulls the trigger twice and takes the gun out his mouth, leaving a gaping hole in the man's cheek. The man's screams of pain are muffled by his hands as he attempts to cover the wound.

Jonathan then forces the same gun back into the man's mouth and empties the magazine into the man's other he pushes the gun barrel through the hole, making it bigger and causing more pain to the man. He pulls the gun out of the man's mouth and starts twirling the handgun, flinging blood everywhere.

Jonathan kneels down at the injured man, with the bloody gun still in his hand. He sighs and looks at the man, "You know, it's sad that you wear the colors. It's sad knowing that you're going to die here. You can't walk, you can barely speak. But let's make this moment fun, before ya know… Bleed out and go into shock." Jonathan pats his shoulder and points outside. "If you can make it to the entrance gates before I finish up here, then you're free to go. If I come across you before you make it out, I'll hang you from your cheeks and leave you here. Now go, get out of here." Before the man attempts to move, Jonathan grabs his arm and breaks his right arm. "Gotta make it a challenge for you. Now go." He grabs the man by the broken arm and drags him to the office entrance.

The man hastily starts crawling to the entrance of the building, leaving behind a blood trail. Jonathan steps outside the office and walks to the opposite direction, pulling out the other pistol he had in his pocket. He looks at the upcoming door and aims at the shadowy figure on the other side of the glass. He quickly speeds up as the sound of heavy machinery slowly dies down. He shoots through the window and kicks through the door, aiming his handgun at the lone gang member.

"Briefcase, now. No bullshit, no hesitation. If you even think about drawing your weapon, I will fucking gut you like a pig…" The man stands there in horror as another voice replies back to Jonathan, "The briefcase he brought is in the busted safe under the desk." Jonathan shoots out the window and charges at the unexpecting man, pushing him out the window and causing him to fall to his death.

Jonathan looks out the window towards the body, the man's head is caught between two wooden planks. He turns back to the desk and looks under it, there was indeed a briefcase under here. He grabs the case and starts walking to the door until the same voice as before made him stop, "You're just gonna leave me here? Even though I helped you?"

Jonathan pauses for a moment before looking towards the direction of the voice, "Why are you even here anyway in the first place Rebecca? Ran away from home again?"


End file.
